The Hobgoblin Attacks
While following the time machine's trail on the starship, Kiva wonders where Reia is when Presea, Jimmy and Miguel appeared before her. Presea: Is something wrong, Kiva? Kiva: Where's Reia? Presea: She is heading towards the meditation chamber. Jimmy: I'm a little confused.. What does this Keyblade do, anyway? Kiva: Well..it's easier to land major hits with this Keyblade. Miguel: Interesting.. I had a history file regarding those Keyblades, back in my world. Presea: You wish to continue your training.. That's why you're looking for her? Kiva: Seems fair. Presea: Understood. Then allow me to escort you. Kiva: Okay, Presea. - Both Presea and Kiva walked through the halls and stand at the door. Kiva: Reia, you're in there? Reia: Come on in. - Kiva entered the meditation chamber, took her seat and confronted her master. Kiva: Hey, master. Reia: Good to see you tonight. Kiva: Good to see you too, master. Reia: It seems you have just enough experience for this lesson. Are you ready? Kiva: Yes, master. - The two closed their eyes and transport into a foggy cave this time, with lanterns lit from the inside. Kiva: Cool! - As the two walked inside the cave, Reia and Kiva stood face to face. Reia: There comes a time when an enemy unexpectedly blinds you and couldn't see for a period of time. For this lesson, use your senses for your only sight instead. Kiva: Alright, master. - Reia quickly turn off the lanterns and either them can't see the surroundings at all. Or so does she thinks.. Kiva: (Okay, I gotta use my senses for my only sight.) - Reia slightly moved to the right as she taught her lesson to Kiva. Reia: Either surrounding by darkness or blinded by a sudden attack to the eyes, without being able to see could be more difficult. But using your ears to listen for the enemy's movements or sensing people within a distance, you can still see the people around you. Don't trust your eyes in any of those conditions. The enemy could be everywhere. Kiva: I know. Besides, Samurai Jack used the same lesson when he was trying to get home to the past thanks to Aku. And if you are asking me about this, I'll explain, master. Reia: Very good. The best opportunity to use 'Blind Strike' is to hit your opponent at the right time. Prepare yourself! Kiva: Alright! - For a split-second, Reia stood quietly. No sound was heard and Kiva used her senses to track her. For ten seconds, she sensed nothing. Until Kiva quickly sensed Reia above her and quickly attacks her. Reia blocked her twice and stood into the shadows once again. Kiva: (Hit my opponent at the right time..) - For another ten seconds, not a single sound was heard. Kiva quickly sensed Reia behind her this time and is about to attack her, but Reia quickly teleport to a another part of the cave. Learned her lesson already, Reia clapped twice and the lanterns lit up again. Kiva: Cheese and crackers... Reia: Well done. You have completed this lesson and learned 'Blind Strike'. This skill is very rare for a reason. Use it wisely. Kiva: Yes, master. - The two transported back to the starship and opened their eyes. Kiva: Boy, I never get tired on doing that. Reia: You said something about this Samurai Jack, correct? Kiva: Yep. Reia: Let's head back to the bridge, you can tell me more about this samurai along the way. Kiva: Alright, master. - As both Reia and Kiva walked towards the bridge, Reia and Kiva talked about the samurai she mentioned during the lesson. Reia: So, this samurai goes through the same lesson before? Kiva: Yep, Samurai Jack used a blindfold for his eyes and uses his ears while getting pass by the three blind archers. Reia: Wow.. That was impressive. Kiva: Yep. Reia: I'm impressed with your potential as well. Maybe someday, I'll show you the results of my training in Otherworld, if you want. Kiva: Okay, master. Reia: And that was only the half of it. You saw me as I became a Super Saiyan, right? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: I tried to reach Super Saiyan 2 for so long... Kiva: I know. Reia: I feel kinda dumb.. Even though I trained hard enough to enter people's hearts and unlock the power of light within--- Kiva: I know, master. I hope you can reached it someday. Reia: Thanks, Kiva. - As Kiva and Reia entered the bridge, Raine goes crazy over the controls. Raine: No, no! This can't be happening!! Reia: Just as we thought... The Shadow Division did this.. Kiva: No kidding... Reia: Raine, what's the problem? Raine: Someone changed the course of 1985 and.. My, what a disaster.. Reia: We need a quick operation and fast. Who knows what to expect once we land. Kiva: Okay, um... Reia: Don't worry, my student. I got this one. Everyone, I'm calling an emergency meeting. Gather round. - Reia plans a quick operation to strategical measures. Reia: Everyone, this is a sudden plan so I'm calling this meeting. Marty has made another mistake and, with my understanding, the Shadow Division planned this. We need to take them out one by one to regain control. Kiva: And hopefully the future will be saved. Reia: I call this plan - Operation: Future Shadow. Kiva: Good name. Reia: Thanks. Here's the plan - Once we arrived in a different 1985, three villains formed a Shadow Division and was send here for Biff. The best course of action is to clear the skies first. Genis: But how?? Kiva: How about we take out one of the members before that guy calls in for back-up? Reia: You know what? That's exactly what I was thinking. Kiva: Thanks. Reia: Then it's settled. We take out the first member quickly before it runs away. After that, we'll regroup with Marty and Dr. Brown and see what our next move is from here. Kiva: Okay. Reia: There's no telling how long this one will take. Stay sharp, guys. - The gang teleport into the new Hill Valley, which becomes more violent than before. The gang gather together and Miguel tries to join the group formation, until a new enemy knocks him to a tree. Miguel: Boy, that was a doozy.. ???: Ah ah ah, Spider! Don't fade on me yet! Miguel: What are you suppose to be? A demonic kumquat? Kiva: Excuse me, you leave Spider-Man alone! *summons her Keyblade* Reia: This opponent is extremely tricky... ???: Indeed I am. You can call me...the Hobgoblin! Every Spider-Man needs one. Miguel: News flash, 'Hobbie' - You're not my first Goblin. Kiva: Yeah, he's got a point. Hobgoblin: Ah, but this goblin has one thing the others never have-- Miguel: The fragment!? Reia: No way... It can't be! Kiva: What the heck!? Hobgoblin: Yes, and with its power, I'm going to tear this town apart! Reia: That's...it!! - Reia charges towards Hobgoblin and he took to the skies, out of control, and headed straight towards a new building not to far from them. Kiva: Master, wait for me! - Suddenly, Kiva has a call from Karai. Karai: Kiva, I'll teleport you to the rooftop where Reia and the Hobgoblin are supposed to land in. Bring Miguel with you for this fight. Kiva: Alright, Karai. Miguel, grab on to me! - The two teleport to the rooftop, when Reia and the Hobgoblin crashed into shortly after. Hobgoblin: Nice try, but my Nanofiber wings broke the fall. Miguel: Nanofiber? How'd you get your claws on that? Hobgoblin: Oh, wouldn't you love to know? Miguel: Yeah. That's...why I...asked. Reia: There's no where left to fly, Goblin. Your time here is over! Kiva: Yeah. Hobgoblin: Oh, but there's so much to learn about me! Take me psi-powers, for instance... - The area surrounding the rooftop changed its background, not the time zone once again. Kiva: Oh boy... Hobgoblin: Not bad, eh? Let's see what happens if I add the fragment's power to the mix. - With the fragment's power, the Hobgoblin summoned an army of clones to fight them. Miguel: Wh-wh-what's happening? Hobgoblin: Oh! I like this.. Miguel: This...this can't be real.. Reia: This..is gonna be close.. Hope you're ready for this, Kiva. Kiva: I'm ready, master! Hobgoblin: WELCOME TO MY REALITY... Hope you survive the experience! Reia: We will be! - The group destroyed the clones easily and beat the Hobgoblin as well, but.. Hobgoblin: Why don't we go for a ride? - Hobgoblin grabs Miguel into the air, but he strike back and forced it down back to the rooftop. Miguel: You keep bragging about those fancy wings-- Let's see you land without 'em! - With not enough strength, the Hobgoblin was defeated. Kiva: Sweet! We did it! Reia: And not a moment too soon. Miguel: You said it. Now, let's take a better look at these... Looks like nanofibers fused with..bio-organic circuitry!? Only one cooperation has technology advanced enough for this.. Alchemax! Reia: Is this 'Alchemax' could be our main threat? Miguel: For you, no. Kiva: Well, Biff's our main problem right now. - Suddenly, Kiva has a call from Ratchet. Ratchet: Kiva, we got another problem. Marty's taken inside the casino. We don't know which floor he's taken to. Kiva: Don't worry, Ratchet. I'll go find Marty. Karai: Don't need to. I've just located Marty. He's in the 27th floor with his mother. Reia: Lorraine... Kiva: Oh, great.. She's a hot chick now. Reia: We better hurry and regroup. The captain should be there with him. Kiva: Alright, master. - The group headed downstairs as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes